1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to implantation of lens implants in the eyes of a patient. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for preventing capsular opacification and fibrosis after cataract extraction utilizing an accommodative intraocular lens implant. Also, disclosed herein are methods for corneal lenslet implantation with a cross-linked cornea.
2. Background
Corneal scarring is a major cause of blindness, especially in developing countries. There are various causes for corneal scarring, which include: bacterial infections, viral infections, fungal infections, parasitic infections, genetic corneal problems, Fuch's dystrophy, and other corneal dystrophies. A corneal transplant is often required if the corneal scarring is extensive, and cannot be corrected by other means. However, there can be major complications associated with a corneal transplant, such as corneal graft rejection wherein the transplanted cornea is rejected by the patient's immune system.
A normal emmetropic eye includes a cornea, a lens and a retina. The cornea and lens of a normal eye cooperatively focus light entering the eye from a far point, i.e., infinity, onto the retina. However, an eye can have a disorder known as ametropia, which is the inability of the lens and cornea to focus the far point correctly on the retina. Typical types of ametropia are myopia, hypermetropia or hyperopia, and astigmatism.
A myopic eye has either an axial length that is longer than that of a normal emmetropic eye, or a cornea or lens having a refractive power stronger than that of the cornea and lens of an emmetropic eye. This stronger refractive power causes the far point to be projected in front of the retina.
Conversely, a hypermetropic or hyperopic eye has an axial length shorter than that of a normal emmetropic eye, or a lens or cornea having a refractive power less than that of a lens and cornea of an emmetropic eye. This lesser refractive power causes the far point to be focused behind the retina.
An eye suffering from astigmatism has a defect in the lens or shape of the cornea converting an image of the point of light to a line. Therefore, an astigmatic eye is incapable of sharply focusing images on the retina.
While laser surgical techniques, such as laser-assisted in situ keratomileusis (LASIK) and photorefractive keratectomy (PRK) are known for correcting refractive errors of the eye, these laser surgical techniques have complications, such as post-operative pain and dry eye. Also, these laser surgical techniques cannot be safely used on patients with corneas having certain biomechanical properties. For example, corneal ectasia may occur if these laser surgical techniques are applied to patients having thin corneas (e.g., corneas with thicknesses that are less than 500 microns).
Therefore, what is needed is a method for corneal transplantation that reduces the likelihood that the implanted cornea will be rejected by the patient. Moreover, a method is needed for corneal transplantation that is capable of preserving the clarity of the transplanted cornea. Furthermore, there is a need for a method of corneal transplantation that reduces the likelihood that the transplanted cornea will be invaded by migrating cells. Also, what is needed is a method for corneal lenslet implantation for modifying the cornea to better correct ametropic conditions. In addition, a method is needed for corneal lenslet implantation that prevents a lens implant from moving around inside the cornea once implanted so that the lens implant remains centered about the visual axis of the eye.
Further, many cataract patients experience complications following their cataract surgery. For example, opacification of the lens capsule affects about 80-90% of the eyes after cataract surgery because of proliferation of the remaining cells in the lens capsule. This post-surgery opacification requires a laser disruption of the posterior capsule for the patient to see. Also, conventional monofocal intraocular lenses do not permit accommodation. As such, patients with monofocal intraocular lenses typically require reading glasses after cataract surgery.
Therefore, it is apparent that a need also exists for treatment of cell proliferation of the lens capsule after cataract extraction, and for an accommodative intraocular lens implant that enables the cataract patient to see both far and near objects without the need for supplemental lenses, such as reading glasses.